


I Remember You

by Siriusfan13



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: Batman Begins one shot. Bruce Wayne's thoughts on why he wants Gordon's help. Please read and review. Thank you.
Kudos: 3





	I Remember You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything Batman. Sorry.

" **I Remember You"**

I remember you.

When I was a child, I remember my father telling me that if I ever needed help that I should try to find a police officer. That their job is to help people.

I'm glad he can't see the Gotham police force now. Warped and manipulative. I wouldn't trust any of them. Except you.

I remember you.

When my parents died, I was brought to the station. I was scared and sad and guilty. There were people all around me, but I felt alone. They ignored me, even though they knew who I was. Why I was there. I was just another face, and they'd seen a lot like me before.

"We got him, son." That's what they told me. That was supposed to make me feel better.

From them, I learned vengeance.

I can't remember which one taught me that.

But I remember you.

You were the only one who came to me when I was afraid. Wrapped my father's coat around me. Told me it would be okay. Comforted me, even if I didn't really feel better.

And now, I see Gotham through new eyes. I am not only vengeance, because if I were, then I'd become one of them.

Instead, I will save this city. Through force, fear, whatever it takes. Maybe someday, the compassion you showed me will be enough. But for now, I'll do what I can, taking out the corrupt cops along with the criminals.

That's why I found you. Why I targeted you. Why I work with you.

Because you are the embodiment of my dream.

I remember you.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Thank you so much for reading. Please review.


End file.
